Best Friends Forever: The Movie
'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' is the sequel to the 2008 film adaptation ''North Pole Elementary: The Movie of the Teen sitcom North Pole Elementary on Disney Channel, to be released in theaters. Filming has began on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland. It will be out on April 9, 2010 in the United States and Canada. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Emma Lockhart as Amanda Hudson *Justin Bieber as Johnny Bark *Max Washington as Antonio Moon *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson *Malcolm David Kelley as Mark Cornwell *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson Notes: Taylor Lautner was originally going to appear in the film, but was removed, because of him didn't have a script for the film. Cameo *Brad Wilson as Mr. Wilerman *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Green Day as themselves *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself *Britney Spears as herself *Austin Butler as Boy at Amy's Party Production Development On April 18, 2008, a week after North Pole Elementary: The Movie was released. It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a North Pole Elementary movie sequel. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better than North Pole Elementary: The Movie. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Soundtrack CD :'' Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film will be in stores March 23, 2010. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Release :Main article: North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - Release Dates On December 1, 2009, The movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system, following by an extended version of the same trailer, including more features to be released on December 19, 2009. It was shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Ho-Ho-Elementary Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. A video game with the same name will be released on April 2, 2010. North Pole Elementary: The Sequel will be released in theaters in the United States on April 9, 2010. It will also be released in thearers in United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy on May 7, 2010 and also in Germany on June 4, 2010. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ No Taylor Lautner in North Pole Elementary Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved 10 Febraury 2010. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. External links *Official Website *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Allmovie *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Rotten Tomatoes